I Have Always Loved You
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: A series of stories I wrote for Sango and Miroku. Not finished. But will return to them once my writers block has disppeared
1. Chapter 1 New Love, Meet Old Love

**A girl from Miroku's child hood appears, forcing Miroku to admit his love for Sango. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 A Girl In The Snow**

Kagome walked alongside Sango as the group moved through the snowy mountain pass. She hugged her arms tightly as she shivered. "It's so cold.. Guess I should've packed a jacket". She muttered as Sango nodded.  
"Here". Inuyasha said from up ahead as he tossed his haori over his shoulder to her.  
"Thanks". Kagome said as she pulled the robe over her arms, basking in the warmth of the robe and the musky scent left back from Inuyasha.  
"I wonder if we're getting any closer.." Sango said staring up at the summit of the mountain.  
"I hope so.. Inuyasha said there's supposed to be a village on the opposite side of the mountain." Kagome said as the wind blew a torrent of snow in their face.  
Inuyasha turned staring around as his ears twitched.  
"What's the matter Inuyasha"? Kagome said taking a step towards the half demon as his ears folded back on his head.  
He stared around for a long while remaining silent. "Nothing". He muttered as he glanced back to the path ahead. "We've got to make camp soon.. It's getting late".  
"I agree." Miroku said massaging his knee with his right hand.  
Inuyasha turned away walking quickly down the path to a large ledge over looking the mountains around them. He dropped down into a sitting position as Kagome knelt beside him to set up a fire with her little electric grill.  
"This stinks.. it's so cold"! Shippo complained as he squatted by the tiny blue flame.  
Everyone let out a collective sigh as it began snowing on them.  
Sango sat down beside Kagome's back pack scratching Kirara's neck. "Well it's only until morning.. And then we can go stay in that village."  
Miroku smirked as he scooted over to her, his eyes twinkling. "You know Sango.. If you get cold I can always help you out". He said with a wink as she rolled her eyes. He let out a sigh as he stared up at the darkening sky. There was no point in pressing the issue. She wasn't gonna bite..

Kouga sprinted along the rim of the mountain top with his wolfs following close behind. "Kouga look"! Ginta yelled as he stopped pointing down the jagged edge of the cliff.  
"What is it"? Kouga said irritably as he looked over the edge. "A woman"? He muttered staring down at the woman lying face down on the ground clenching a bow in her hand. "Leave her!" He said as he continued running.  
"But Koga she's injured". Hakkaku said as he scaled down the side of the mountain to her.  
"Who cares! We're looking for Kagome remember"?! Kouga said as he walked over to the girl. His temper was flaring, he needed to speak with Kagome and tending to this girl was only going to delay that.  
"Shouldn't we at least check to see if she's alive"? Ginta said pressing his fingers to the girl's neck.  
"She is really pretty actually". Hakkaku said as he turned her over staring at her face.  
Kouga frowned as he stared down at her. "She's a half demon." He muttered seeing her pointed ears hidden barely by her hair.  
"How can you tell"? Ginta said as Kouga glared at him.  
"Because she looks human but she has a demon aura." He growled as he knelt down beside the woman. He silently pressed his hand against her cheek as her eye lids flickered open.  
"What's your name"? He said coldly as she stirred.  
She heaved herself onto her elbows staring up at him through one eye.  
"I asked you a question"! Kouga said loudly as she closed her eyes.  
"Akina.." She whispered opening her eyes slowly. "I am the earth goddess Akina".  
She breathed heavily as Ginta and Hakkaku moved around Kougato look at her. "Lord.. Lord Miro..ku". She muttered as she fell back heavily onto the ground.  
"Miroku?" Ginta said glancing at Kouga.  
"Could she be talking about the monk that travels with Kagome"?  
"Well obviously". Kouga muttered as he grabbed her beneath the arms lifting her onto his shoulder.  
"Lets go"! He yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted away disappearing in a tornado of dirt and snow.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly staring around at the group, his ears twitched a few times as he glanced over his shoulder, staring up at the moon.  
Kagome stirred beside him, her skirt ruffling as she sat up.  
"Why aren't you asleep"? He muttered as she rubbed her eyes.  
"I couldn't sleep.. I sensed a jewel shard." She whispered as Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
"Where is it"?  
"It's still pretty far off.. I don't think it's anything to be concerned about". She said watching as Inuyasha stood up.  
"Get up." He said roughly kicking Miroku in the side.  
"What the hell"? The monk said rising up, staring at the half demon.  
"There's a shard nearby.. Wake up Sango". He said crossing his arms as he walked away.  
Miroku sent the half demon a cold glare as he rose up, crawling over to the sleeping demon exterminator.  
Inuyasha stared into the distance seeing a familiar dust tornado approaching.  
"Oi!! Kagome"! Kouga said as he jumped up knocking Inuyasha onto the ground.  
"You fricken wolf"!! Inuyasha barked as he punched Koga in the back of the head.  
"Kouga.." Kagome said quietly as she rose to her feet, stepping in between Inuyasha and the wolf leader. "What're you doing here"?  
"I just came to see the woman I love", He said happily as he clenched Kagome's hand.  
"Well you've seen her, now beat it"! Inuyasha growled as Kouga looked casually over at him.  
"Shut it mutt!! She's my woman and I can see her whenever I damn well please"! Kouga snapped as Inuyasha glared at him.  
"Kagome"! Ginta yelled waving to her as he and Hakkaku jogged up to the group.  
"Who's that Kouga"? Sango asked seeing the woman lying on Kouga's back.  
He turned his head, staring over his shoulder for a moment before turning to Miroku. "Just a chick we found on the side of the road.. She says she knows you". He muttered motioning Miroku.  
"She knows Miroku"? Kagome said watching as Kouga lowered her onto the ground.  
Miroku froze as he stared at the girl's face.  
"Do you know her Miroku"? Sango asked as he stepped forward kneeling beside her.  
"A-Akina".. He stammered as everyone looked at the girl on the ground before them.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 From The Past**

"She was a child hood friend.." He whispered running his hand across her forehead.

"He seems to have alot of female friends". Inuyasha commented as Kagome turned to glare at him.

"She was from your childhood"? Sango said kneeling beside Miroku as he looked over Akina.

"She looks to be a half demon". Kagome said sitting beside Sango as her eyes moved over Akina's ears.

"She's really not a demon at all". Miroku muttered, looking up at the two girls.

"What do you mean"? Shippo said climbing onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Her mother was an earth goddess, she controlled the forests". Miroku said softly.

"How is it you knew her Miroku"? Sango said, her eyes flashing from Akina to Miroku.

"Mushin brought her to the temple when I was a boy. She was badly wounded by a tiger demon".

"That's horrible," Kagome said shielding her mouth with her hand.

"She lived with us for a few years until she regained her mobility". Miroku said, running his hand unconsciously down Akina's arm. "She was paralyzed and could barely walk, Mushin and I nursed her back to health." He whispered, eyes narrowing as he stared at her clenched hand.

"There's a shard". Kagome said, her eyes widening, as she unfurled Akina's fingers, revealing a gleaming shard on her palm.

"She must have been attacked for it". Kouga said folding his arms as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" The half demon snapped as Kouga flexed his fists angrily.

"Inuyasha stop that"! Kagome scolded as she watched Miroku stare softly at Akina.

"How could this have happened to her"? He muttered as Sango placed her hand on his. Kagome glided to her feet, moving to her backpack as Sango turned to Miroku.

"She's awfully pretty".

"She was one of the few friends I had as a child". Miroku said as Kagome returned with her first aid kit, untying Akina's shirt.

"She's so beaten up". She noted as she stared down at the large gashes on her abdomen and chest. "So why are you here Kouga"? She said as she uncapped the bottle of peroxide, dabbing the edges of Akina's wounds with the moist cottonball.

"Theres been alot of demons runnning rampant in our territory. It's suspected they have shards, but I don't have anyway of being sure, I need your help". The wolf said as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Why don't you chop them to bits and find it in the decaying flesh"? Inuyasha hissed as Kouga glared back at him.

Kouga ignored Inuyasha, speaking kindly to Kagome. "Can you return with me to my lands?"

"Yeah right wolf"! Inuyasha snapped, jabbing Kouga in the chest. "You just want her for your own personal uses"!

"I ain't like you dog breath! I dont just drag her around because I feel like it! I have a real reason"!

"Will you two knock it off"?! Kagome said, her head whipping around as she glared at the pair of them. "I'll go back with you but we need to get something from this next village".

"You're agreeing with him"?! Inuyasha snapped at her, his eyes half burning with fury and hurt.

"He needs help, I figure we can at least go check it out". Kagome said softly as Inuyasha grunted, storming off in the opposite direction.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going back to bed." Sango said, after being relatively quite throughout the entire incident.

"Me too". Kagome said as she pulled a blanket from her backpack, draping it over Akina before walking back to her sleeping bag. "Night". Kagome said as Inuyasha scoffed from the edge of the campsite. "Sit"! Kagome screamed, listening as Inuyasha crashed into the ground before rolling up in her sleeping bag.

"You two go home, alert the others". Kouga said over his shoulder to Hakkaku and Ginta as he sat down on a rock.

Miroku sat in silence staring down at Akina as all else noise disappeared around him.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Childhood Memories**

I sat beside Akina as the others slept. I blinked looking over the cuts and bruises on her neck and face. It had been so long since I'd seen her last.. I almost didn't recognize her. She sure grew up a whole lot. I remember when we were little when I thought of her as just a little pipsqueak, following me around all the time..

It seemed so long ago.. And life was so much more innocent compared to how it was now.. My wind tunnel was not an issue and I did not fear my impending death each day when I awoke. My only duty in life was to just get up and do some chores.. That was it.. I didn't have to worry about avenging my family or finding an heir or anything like that. I was free to just be a kid. And Akina was my only friend. Though she took a while to learn how to walk again, we still played together everyday and spent every night talking about our plans for the future..

I stared down at her for a long while.. She did become quite a beautiful woman..  
Though I'd seen this long before… when I was just twelve years old I began to notice how fast she developed and how beautiful she became every day.. I guess Kagome would call it a crush.. I had a "crush" on her until the day she left our temple.. Sometimes I wondered if she ever felt the same as I..

I turned staring at Sango who slept curled up in her sleeping bag beside Kagome.  
Though I still cared for Akina, I loved Sango.. It was difficult to see both of them in the same place.. Akina's appearance back into my life was so sudden.. I hadn't even thought about her since we parted last.. And seeing her now brought back many memories.. Some better than others.

I closed my eyes remembering a time when her and I sat beside the river.. And we talked at lengths about our hope and dreams and our futures. I remember how she told me about her family and her struggles of being a half demon in a world of humans. She was on the edge of tears.. Yet she did not cry.. She told me the hardest thing you can do is to live.. To love.. I believed her words.. And they've stayed with me as I grew.  
I blinked wearily as she stirred. My heart jumped as her eyes flickered open turning to face me.

"Hey you". She whispered with a weak smile..  
"Hey". I muttered as she raised her head up. "How've you been"?  
"Fine.. And you??" she said casually shrugging.  
"Been keeping myself out of trouble.." I said with a smirk.  
"I figured you'd be in all sorts of trouble.. I guess that's more me than you eh"?  
"Apparently." I said watching as she sat up on her elbows. "So what happened"?

She shook her head as she turned staring out into the distance.. "The usual.." She muttered darkly as I nodded.  
"Still got the hole"? She whispered as I nodded.  
"Still got the attitude"? I said sarcastically as she laughed.  
I glanced out of the corner of my eye seeing Sango stir. No doubt she was probably listening to our conversation..  
"You should rest". I muttered as she turned to face me.  
"Don't baby me.." She said shaking her head.. "I am a big girl you know.. I can tie my own sandals and everything".  
"It's not babying.. It's concern.. From one friend to another."  
"Thank you.." She whispered swaying slightly.

I reached out placing my hand firmly on her back forcing her to lay back down.  
"Night.. Roku." she muttered as I smiled.  
"Good Night Aki". I whispered as she closed her eyes falling back into sleep.  
I let out a sigh as I rose up moving over to Sango. I laid down on the ground beside her watching as she tensed. So she had been listening.. I smirked knowingly as she pulled her blanket up to her chin and turned over so her back was to me. I took a long breath as I closed my eyes finally allowing myself to fall asleep.

The group awoke the next morning to Kouga and Inuyasha's bickering.. Kagome let out a loud sigh of frustration as she rose from her sleeping bag and walked over to the arguing demons. "Inuyasha sit". She muttered as the half demon slammed into the dirt. She turned slowly to Kouga promptly slapping him across the face. The wolf demon gaped at her as she turned walking back to her things and sitting down.  
Miroku rose up looking around as the group fell into getting ready.

He blinked wearily seeing Akina rising slightly from the ground.  
"She's awake," Kagome muttered as she walked over kneeling beside the girl.  
"W-who are you"? Akina said as Miroku knelt down on her other side.  
"That is Kagome.. She's the one whom bandaged your wounds." He muttered as Kagome waved. "That's Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga and this is Sango". He said motioned the demon slayer beside him.  
"Are you feeling better"? Kagome said as Akina nodded.  
"Yes.. Thank you". She whispered glancing around.  
"How'd you get so hurt"? Sango said as Akina turned to look at her.  
"I was attacked.. Defending the shrine."  
"Are the others ok"? Miroku said softly as everyone turned to look at him.  
"Yes.. They're fine. I lured the demons from our forest".  
"What do you mean others"? Kagome said as Miroku and Akina turned to look at her.  
"Akina lives with several hanyou children.. Whom lost their families in battle."  
"Oh". Kagome muttered falling silent.

Akina rose up onto her knees shakily.  
"So Kouga.." Kagome said jumping to her feet. "You're gonna come with us to the village?" She said as the wolf nodded.  
Inuyasha scoffed loudly as he walked away. Kagome let out a long sigh as she walked forward placing her hand on his shoulder. "This ought to be interesting." Sango muttered as she hurried forward following after Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Miroku! Let Akina ride Kirara! So she doesn't hurt herself". She said over her shoulder as Miroku nodded.  
The turned staring down at Akina as she smiled. "That girl is awfully nice."  
"Yes she is.. Kirara usually doesn't allow people to ride her unless she trusts them.. Sango must believe that Kirara trusts you". He said placing a hand under Akina's arm and helping her to stand.

Kirara tilted her head to the side as Akira clenched her mane. She heaved herself onto the cat's back cringing slightly. Miroku watched her patiently as she steadied herself on the demon cat's back. "So this is the group you're traveling with"? Akina said as he blinked.  
"Yes.. This is the group. How did you-"  
"Mushin told me".  
"When did you see Mushin"? Miroku said as they started walking following the others.  
"I went there about two weeks back.. I was looking for you."

Miroku fell silent as his brows furrowed together.  
"I wanted to give you this". She muttered as she reached into her robe pulling out a pendant.  
"Is that"?  
"Yup… it's your mother's pendant", she said as she dropped the necklace into his open palm. "A demon I killed had it.. Apparently it defiled her grave.. I figured you should have it".

Miroku rolled the pendant between his fingers as he let out a sigh.. "I hadn't seen this since she died".  
"I am sorry". Akina whispered as he shook his head.  
"Thank you though". He said smiling weakly.  
"So how have things been"? She said as Miroku shrugged putting the pendant into his robe.  
"Good.."  
"Do you like traveling with these people"? Akina said eyeing Inuyasha as he ran along the mountain side trying to compete with Kouga.  
"Actually I do.. I like it a lot.."

She nodded. "Better than traveling alone eh"?  
"I wouldn't have been alone if someone hadn't left me". He muttered sending her a hard look.  
"You know very well that I couldn't travel with you.. It would've been much too dangerous." She said staring at the sky.  
"It would've been nice if you actually said good bye". He muttered clenching his fists.  
Akina fell silent staring at the sky. "I'm sorry Miroku.." She whispered as he nodded.

"So Sango". Kagome said walking alongside the demon slayer. '  
"Yeah"?  
"How you doing"?  
"Good… why"? She said cocking one brow.  
"I don't know.. Just thought I'd ask".. Kagome said walking with her arms behind her back.  
"I'm not jealous if that's what you were going to ask". Sango said coldly as Kagome turned to her. "I honestly don't care".  
"Not even a little"? Kagome asked as Sango shook her head.  
"Not in the least." Sango said matter-a-factly as Kagome shrugged.  
"Miroku doesn't seem all that happy to see her". She said glancing over her shoulder.  
"I wonder why". Sango muttered.  
"Maybe something bad happened between them."

"Perhaps".  
"Did he say anything to you"? Kagome said looking up at Sango.  
"Why would he say anything to me"?? Sango said as her voice cracked slightly.  
"Well I just thought.. He'd come to you to talk about it".. Kagome said dropping her voice.  
"Why? I've got nothing to do with it". Sango said pulling at the strap of her hiraikutsu.  
"But you must!! You're the woman he loves"! Kagome said loudly.

Sango shot her a angry look as she reached her hand over covering Kagome's mouth. She glanced back hesitantly as Miroku smirked perversely.  
"You just had to say that out loud"! Sango said angrily as Kagome shrugged.  
"Sorry", She said as Sango lowered her hand.  
"I don't want Akina knowing anything.. So don't talk about it in front of her." Sango whispered as Kagome nodded.  
"What you should do is try to make her jealous"! Kagome said as Sango shook her head.  
"No.. we're just not gonna say anything more about it, right"? She said softly as Kagome nodded.

"Fine.." She frowned as she folded her arms.  
"What are you planning"? Sango asked spotting the twinkle in Kagome's eye.  
"Oh.. Nothing". She said with a smirk as Sango rolled her eyes.  
Kagome turned looking up as Inuyasha leapt down landing in front of her.  
"We're close to the village." He muttered as the girls nodded.  
He turned looking over his shoulder at Akina and Miroku. "You'd think that Miroku would be all over that girl.. Considering he's always all over every other girl he sees."

Kagome looked up at him as Sango shook her head.  
"What ever.. He's probably just waiting for the right moment."  
Inuyasha turned staring at Sango with eye brows raised. "Jealous"? He said as she turned glaring at him.  
"No I am not jealous.. I already told Kagome.. I don't care."  
"Sure you don't". He muttered as Sango's eyes narrowed viciously.  
"Inuyasha stop". Kagome said giving him a stern look.  
They walked into the village just as the sun began to set. Inuyasha growled deeply as they walked through the town followed by the villager's leering eyes.

"They're all staring cause of you wolf boy". He hissed as Kouga clenched his fists.  
"No.. they're staring at your ugly mug." He snapped back as Kagome stood in between them.  
Sango let out a sigh as she walked on the opposite side of Inuyasha. She turned glancing back over her shoulder at Miroku who looked up slowly meeting her gaze. She turned her head back quickly as they neared the hut on the farthest outskirts of the village. Kouga leapt up onto the roof with a grunt as the rest of the group entered the shabby looking hut.  
Kagome began to set up the fire as the others sat down.  
Akina looked around feeling slightly out of place. She rose slowly to her feet moving out the door onto the porch. She heaved a long sigh as she sat down staring at the village lights.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Betrayed**

Akina's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly as a firefly danced around in front of me.. It felt very lonely sitting out here, while all the others were in the hut.. I've felt out of place before, but never like this.. It felt even worse because I had at least one friend in the group yet we were on such awkward terms. It was difficult to talk to him because it'd been so long.. And so much had happened since our last meeting.

I guess it was partially my fault.. I did betray him.. I thought I'd been doing the right thing but I guess I was wrong..  
I closed my eyes tightly as the wind blew my bangs back.  
I jumped slightly feeling someone appear behind me. I turned staring up into a pair of dark eyes.

Sighing I turned away as he sat down beside me..  
"You don't have to stay out here.. You're not an outcast". He said softly as I shrugged.  
"I know.. It's just I feel out of place."  
"Well you shouldn't.. they're my friends, and they're willing to be you friends if you let them".

He muttered as I turned slowly to face him.  
"I'm sorry for abandoning you Miroku.. I thought I was doing the right thing". I said as tears burned in my eyes. "I didn't know I would lose a friendship out of it.. I'm so, so sorry". I said as he placed a firm hand on mine.  
"It's not that.. It's just.." He paused staring at the grass. "You've never lost my friendship".  
"I didn't want to abandon you.. I just couldn't stay with you.. You would've gotten killed."

Miroku stared out intently as a firefly landed on the ground in front of us..  
"I just thought.. I thought that you would've at least said goodbye". He whispered closing his eyes.  
"I'm sorry". I whispered laying my head against his shoulder. "You're right.. As always". I whispered a he laughed.  
"You're right". He said as I giggled.  
"Do you remember Miroku, when we were kids"? I said turning to look up at him.  
"Of course".  
"Do you remember when we would sit in your room at night and talk about what we'd do when we got older"?

Miroku nodded as he placed his hand on his chin.  
"I do remember you said that you would marry a handsome young lord and become fully human". He said as I smirked.  
"I remember you said you'd be dead before you were twenty.. And if not you were going to be in love with a beautiful young lass who had no particular interest in you, though you could not keep yourself from thinking of her."

Miroku laughed as he draped his arm over my shoulder.  
"Is that true"? I asked cocking a brow.  
"Partially", He muttered looking down at me. "I am not dead.. And there is a lass that can't stop thinking about".  
"Who might that be"? I asked straightening up slightly.  
"I'm not telling". He muttered as I frowned.  
"Do I know her"?

Miroku paused smirking. "You may."  
"Oh.. Really?" I said staring up intently into his eyes. "Tell me about her".  
"Why do you care"? He teased as I frowned again.  
"Well I gotta make sure she's good for you first.. Since Mushin isn't here to do it".  
Miroku laughed heartily. "Oh really?? You're not going to kill her if she isn't are you"?  
"I may." I said clenching my fists. "After all.. You're still my little Roku". I said as Miroku chuckled.  
"I miss this." I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest.  
"And what is that"? He said resting his head on top of mine.  
"I miss just sitting here.. Like this.. I miss us just talking and laughing."

Miroku nodded as he stared out into the distance.  
"If you hadn't left we could've". He muttered as I closed my eyes.  
"I know.. I was foolish.." I whispered as Miroku clenched my shoulder. "Can things ever go back to the way they were"? I asked tilting my head up.  
Miroku paused as he continued to stare out into the darkness. "I'm not sure.."  
I sighed as I clenched his waist. "I'm sorry Miroku.. I'm sorry I hurt you.."  
He nodded as I sighed again.  
"I wish I could take it back". I whispered.  
"Me too." Miroku mumbled as he lowered his hand from my shoulder. "Now come inside.. And join us". He said quietly as he rose to his feet holding out his hand.

I nodded slowly as I stood up taking his hand as I lifted myself up.  
Miroku turned walking back into the room as I followed behind. Kagome and Inuyasha turned staring up at him as we entered the room.  
"Where'd Sango go"? He asked glancing around the room.  
"She went for a walk". Kagome whispered looking up from her book. "She didn't want to bother you two so she went out the back." She said motioning the door opposite of them.  
Miroku sighed as he turned staring over my head. Now I understand.. I thought as I moved past him sitting down against the wall.. So she was the one he loved.. I can see it in his eyes..

He loved this girl.. I sighed heavily as I turned away staring at the floor.

Sango's POV:

"Thank you very much". I said to the old woman as I left the shop.. "Come on Kirara". I said looking over my shoulder. I walked down the path at the lanterns shined down on me. I walked quickly past the tea house feeling the eyes of many drunken men on my back.  
I sighed as I looked up seeing the hut in the distance. Were Miroku and Akina done talking? They're not outside anymore.. I wonder what had they been talking about earlier... I shook my head furiously trying to drive the thought from my mind. Who cares what they were talking about! Its none of my concern.. I thought as I passed a couple of houses. But still… She's still an old friend of his.. And he never said much about their history.. had they been together? Were they in love??

I blinked as Kirara meowed hopping onto my shoulder. "You're right.. I'm just over thinking things." I whispered massaging her neck. But still.. I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness I got when I was around Akina.. She obviously had some influence over Miroku.. And if they were as close as I think they were…I shook my head again. What's wrong with me tonight?? Why do I care so much about this stupid girl! Who cares if her and Miroku had history together.. That was long ago right??  
I sighed wearily rubbing my eyes as I walked up the steps of the hut. I looked up slowly seeing as Kagome met my gaze. She jumped up to her feet and walked over to me. "Did you get the things you need"? She asked brightly as I nodded.

"Yup.. And I got the things you wanted also". I said handing her the bags.  
"Cool". She muttered as she walked back over to her backpack and sat down.  
I looked up slowly meeting Miroku's gaze. He smiled softly at me as he rose to his feet moving to stand in front of me.  
"Sango.. Can you come with me"? He whispered leaning into my ear.  
"Huh?" I said turning to him.  
"There is something I need to say.. It's very important". He whispered clenching my hand suddenly.

I blinked blushing slightly as he led me by the hand from the hut.  
"Where are we going"? I asked as we walked down the steps.  
"Somewhere.. I want to be alone with you". He muttered as I blushed once more.  
"What is this all about"? I asked looking up at him.  
He shook his head as he turned walking down the dirt path behind the hut. I stared up at him feeling slightly uneasy. What was he planning? Why did he want to be alone? What could he have to say to me that couldn't be said in front of the others? I thought as my stomach twisted in to knots. I waited for a moment before speaking up.  
"Miroku", I whispered as he turned staring down at me. "Is this bad"?

He chuckled lightly as I stared up at him. "Of course not.. I just wanted to spend some time with you". He muttered as we walked down a hill facing the rice fields.  
He released my hand as he sat down motioning me to do the same.  
Hesitantly, I sat down next to him staring out into the fields. It was very quiet and neither of us spoke for a long while. I glanced up at him for a moment quickly looking away as his eyes turned to me. I took a long deep breath as I spoke again.  
"What is this about Miroku"?  
He paused for a moment as he stared from me to the moon.  
"There's been something on my mind for quite some time now." He muttered as I shifted anxiously. "Its hard to actually say what it is I'm feeling." He said softly. "Though I feel it needs to be said."

I turned staring at the grass as he spoke.  
"How do you feel about Akina"? He said suddenly.  
I froze for a moment as my heart sunk into my stomach. "I- I don't know.. She seems nice and would probably be a good addition to the team." I stuttered as Miroku stared at me intently. His eyes bore into my face as I shifted nervously.  
"Is that really how you feel"? He said softly.  
"Yes.. If you want her to join us then I'll just have to get used to her being around".

Miroku remained silent still staring at me. "I never said I wanted her to join". He whispered as I blinked.  
"But- isn't she a close friend of yours"?  
"Well yes she is.. Though I do not think her traveling with us would be the best thing".  
I frowned slightly not sure what to think.. Why did he not want her to join? What happened? I took a deep breath. I know I'm going to regret asking this.. Though I really do want to know the answer.. I paused for a moment collecting my thoughts.  
"Miroku", I began as he stared down into my eyes. "D-Do you.. Do you L-love Akina"? I stammered clumsily. That didn't quite come out the way I thought it would.. I stared at him expecting the worse as he fell silent.. So he does!! He does love her.. I thought as I turned away.. I was right.. I sniffed loudly as I raised my hand to rub my eye. I could feel Miroku's eyes on my back as I tried hard not to cry. He does love her..  
"Sango". He whispered as I turned staring at him weakly.  
I jumped slightly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me to his chest. I blinked as he placed his hand on my head.

"Love is complicated.." He whispered as I frowned not really understanding what he meant. "Some times.. You feel like you know someone and you feel as if they understand you in the same way.. You think that the words your heart is telling you are true and real… And yet.." He paused running his fingers through my hair. "It becomes imminent that you were wrong." He muttered as I straightened up.  
"What are you saying Miroku"? I said staring up into his eyes. "Do you love Akina"?  
He shook his head. "At one point in my life I did.. And I thought she felt the same as I.. but.." He paused and I saw a tear rim his eye lash. "It could never be.." He muttered as I laid my head back onto his chest.  
She must of broke his heart.. He did love her yet she must not have felt the same.. what was it that happened between the two? I thought as I glanced up at him. "Would you still give your life to be with her"? I asked soon regretting the fact that those words left my lips. I waited for a moment as Miroku closed his eyes gathering his thoughts.  
"I cannot.. Between her and I.. there is just too much pain". He whispered as I saw a tear move down his cheek.  
I closed my eyes tightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him tense up as I hugged him to me. "I'm so sorry Miroku… I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory.." I whispered as he placed his hand on my back.

"It's not you Sango.. It's just me.. Dwelling in a sea of old memories and what ifs.." He muttered.  
"What had happened"? I asked glancing up into his eyes. "What did she do"?  
I took a long deep breath as he opened his eyes slowly.  
"We had parted long before it happened.. Our second meeting was when I was working on an exorcism in a small town." He said softly as he stared out at the moon. "She had become a member of a demon lord's council.. And they attacked the village that I was in.." He whispered as his brows furrowed together. "When I saw her.. She was no longer the sweet little girl I remembered.. Instead she was a hardened thirteen year old assassin. She attacked me and gave me this scar".

He whispered as he pulled down his robe revealing a large scar across his stomach. "She cared not that I was her old companion and she had every intention of killing me.. Though she didn't.." He muttered darkly as he closed his eyes. "She left me for dead in the center of the destroyed village. And disappeared into the night".  
"Miroku". I whispered as he smiled weakly down at me..  
"It is not your place to apologize for the past.. Akina knows what she did and its fine now.. Though she will always have a place in my heart, you Sango are the one who has it all". He whispered as I began to tear up.

"Miroku"! I cried out as I clenched his waist. "I know it's not my place its just.. Just.." I stammered as tears began pouring down my cheeks. "I never want to see you hurt! And just know I would never do anything to cause you pain"!! I cried out as he smiled down at me. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders as he held me to his chest.  
"Thank you Sango".. He whispered as he leaned his head against mine. "I know you will never cause me pain".  
"Miroku.." I whispered as I closed my eyes. My body began to feel weak all of a sudden and my eyes felt dry with fatigue. I breathed deeply as I relaxed in his arms allowing myself to drift as sleep.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 Outcast**

The group left the hut early the next morning, taking to the path from the village just as the sun was rising. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga led the way, arguing back and forth over petty issues. Miroku and Sango followed, Akina took up the rear alone.

Her eyes moved over the group slowly, her heart sinking lower and lower in her chest. She was truly an outcast, even if the others were so kind to her. No one really made an effort to speak to her or go out of their way to include her. It was just as her life had always been. She was on the outside, looking in. Her gaze traveled to Sango as she walked silently beside Miroku.

Why did this girl seem so familiar to her? It was as if she had seen her face before yet couldn't think of where.

Akina slowed her steps as her vision began to blur. The sounds of the world around her melded together as she squeezed her eyes shut. She closed her hands over her ears as a loud scream tore through her mind.

In her gaze, she saw a small hut, a girl laying in the center on a mat. An old woman rubbed a wet cloth over the girl's forehead as she continued to scream, her body twisting and contorting under the thick blanket over her. Her hands clenched to the bed around her as her screams pierced the air. The people in the room tried to comfort her, but it was of no use, she continued to cry out. A mumbled name echoed from the girl's lips that pierced Akina's heart.

She squeezed her hands tighter over her ears as the vision continued. A last, prolonged scream echoed as the mattress around the girl became stained with blood. Shrieks erupted from the other humans in the room as they rushed to seal the hemmorrage. The girl's head tilted back as her eyes rolled beneath her lids, her jaw hung slack.

The girl collapsed on the bed as her attendants screamed loudly.

Akina's eyes snapped open as the vision faded, the dirt path appeared before her eyes. Miroku was at her side, his eyes filled with concern as his hand clenched to her wrist. Sango was on her other side, her brown eyes wide with fear. Akina jerked her head away from Sango, her lips quivering.

"What is it Akina"? Sango said as the hanyou girl shook her head.

Miroku examined her silently as Akina regained her composure.

"It was nothing". She stammered, throwing her shoulders back as she looked between the two humans.

Akina looked up as Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga stopped. "We are close, we better hurry along". She said, wiping the sweat from the back of her neck as she broke away from Miroku and Sango.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow Child AU

**Sango is an ordinary college student living with her brother. Her life is perfectly average until a chance encounter. AU**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 A Child's Anguish**

The rain pattered down on the streets as groups of people walked beneath large umbrellas. A small family of three walked through the crowd, their faces hidden by their hooded trech coats. The child walked between his parents, his hand clenched loosely to his mother's as his wide eyes stared upward.

He looked up at the barren branches of the trees on the sidewalk. Letting out a sigh, he turned his eyes down as an old woman floated past.

The family soon entered a courtyard to a large brick school house, with stained glass windows. The boy looked wearily on as his mother stroked his hand comfortingly with her gloved fingers. He turned his head over his shoulder, staring beneath the brim of his hat at a dog sitting outside the gates of the school.

The boy stared deeply into the black eyes of the mutt as it sat motionless on the sidewalk.

"Ah you're here"! A woman's bright voice echoed as a frail nun threw open the double doors to greet the family.

The boy looked back at her silently, his nostrils flaring as he watched a crucifix dangling from her neck. He attempted to retreat, hiding behind his mother's leg as his father scolded him.

"Come in". The old nun whispered tenderly as she stepped backward, allowing the family over the threshold. The boy hesitated, staring back at the dog as it remained silently at it's post. His mother pulled him forward, forcing him into the marble tiled hallway.

"Now there is much to see". The nun whispered as she led the way down the hall, past many oak doors.

The boy stared silently at the doors, hearing the voices of children on the other side. His eyes trailed to the walls that were lined with artwork from the students of the school. He ignored the adults conversations as they moved from room to room, talking at lengths about different things. The boy wandered off, gliding over to the ceiling high book shelf against the wall.

"I see the child is interested in literature". The nun commented as the man looked toward his son.

"Yes, very much so. He is constantly reading, very advanced for his age". The mother said proudly as the nun smiled widely.

"Well there is much he will learn here". Turning on her heel, she moved toward a set of double doors at the end of the hall. "And this here is the chapel. We hold services for two hours each day and the children are required to attend." The whispered pulling on the bronze handles as the man yelled to the boy.

"Come". He said cooly as he motioned the boy forward.

The boy hurried forward, stopping abruptly at the doors as his eyes moved to the alter on the far off wall. "Come on now". The nun prodded as the boy remained still.

His hands trembled as he stared up the vaulted ceiling to the mural of angels and saints. Stepping cautiously forward, he moved down the aisle behind his parents. Beads of sweat began trickling down the boy's neck as he looked up at a marble statue of Mary. He squeezed his eyes shut as his skin burned from his scalp to his toes. It felt as if something were ripping the child apart, causing every nerve to scream. He clenched he teeth together as he proceeded forward, his eyes parting weakly. He stared to the crucified statue of Jesus above a wooden platform.

As he stared into the sunken marble eyes of the man, his hands burned furiously.

The boy let out a scream, collapsing to his knees as his parents rushed toward him. He screamed and shrieked as the tops of his hands became covered in a thick layer of crimson blood. His mother squeezed his shoulders, screaming as the child's hands continued to pour blood, as a hole ripped itself in his palms. Kicking and throwing his arms backward, he darted from his mother's grasp, sprinting up the aisle to the double doors.

The boy squeezed his hands together as he sped down the hall, a tiny trail of blood droplets followed his feet on the marble floor.

Darting through the double doors, he jumped down the short flight of stairs crying loudly. He ran across the grassy courtyard, falling to his knees at the base of a large tree.

The boy sobbed loudly on the grass, his hands callused with dried blood on his lap. His chest heaved up and down as he cried. Opening his eyes slowly as the pain melted away, he stared up into the dog's dark eyes as it sat in front of him. The boy sniffled as he reached out, his hands wrapping around the dog's large head. The boy sat beneath the tree, holding tightly to the dog's neck as it's rough tongue lapped against his palms. Staring into the beast's eyes, he leaned forward, kissing his wet nose tenderly.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 A Caring Sister**

Sango woke slowly from sleep, her eyes fluttering open as the sun poured into her room through the glass windows. She climbed slowly to a sitting position, her arms stretching over her head as she yawned. "Kohaku get up"! she called over her shoulder as she slid her feet to the edge of the bed.

Walking gingerly to the amour on the far side of the room, she opened the double doors. Taking a pink shirt and black skirt from the rack, she slowly slid her night dress from her shoulders.

Outside her door she could hear shuffling feet, a sign that her younger brother was rushing to get ready. She smirked as she moved toward the door, pulling on a pair of black socks as she walked. Sliding on her boots, she opened the door to see her brother standing in the bathroom, hurriedly scrubbing at his teeth with his blue toothbrush. "I hate having to wake up this early!" He groaned as he looked over his shoulder at her, his mouth filled with suds.

"Think of it this way, it's better than living in that stuffy orphanage". Sango said watching Kohaku lean over the sink.

"That is true." He mumbled as he spit into the drain.

"Come on. We'll get something to eat on the way". Sango said softly as she pulled a cardigan over her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

She manuvered through the couch and coffee table toward the door, clenching the strap of her backpack that laid on a overstuffed armchair.

Kohaku ran up behind her as she pulled back the door, stepping out onto the small balcony.

Sango shifted anxiously as her eyes moved over the railing to the parking lot many floors below. Hurrying to the elevator at the end of the floor, she reached out her hand. The siblings ran into the elevator just as the doors were closing, breathing heavily.

As the elevator arrived on the ground floor, Sango led her brother out the glass doors to the snow covered streets. Kohaku shivered, rubbing his hands together as cars passed by quickly. "It's freezing!" He chimed, tugging on the zipper of his coat.

Sango nodded as they walked a few blocks down, arriving at the train station just at the sun was beginning to peek over the tops of the mountain outside of town. Standing silently on the platform, she watched the people begin to gather around them. The silver bullet train sped toward them, coming to a stop at the high archways of the platform as Kohaku smiled gratefully.

The silver metal doors opened as the crowd of morning passengers filed in quickly.

Kohaku hopped happily to the end of the cart , plopping down in the leather seat. Sango sat opposite of him, her hands folding on the metal table between them. The train sped off again, images of houses and buildings blurred on the opposite side of the glass. Sango looked at the scenery as it sped by, letting out a loud yawn.

"Anything to eat"? A young woman asked as she approached with a large metal cart.

"Can I have a muffin and a glass of hot chocolate"! Kohaku said brightly as the woman smiled down at him.

"Same for me". Sango said politely as the girl turned away, sifting through the shelves of the cart. Pulling out two plump muffins, she set them on the table as she proceeded to pour two cups of hot chocolate. Sango smiled appreciatively as she handed the woman a couple of bills as she watched Kohaku hurriedly unwrap his muffin.

An hour dragged by as the train passed through many towns finally arriving at the main city and it's final destination. Rising quickly from the chair, Sango led Kohaku through the doors out to the platform. Turning her wrist toward her eyes, she swore under her breath. "Damn, you're gonna be late"! She said as she broke into a jog, beckoning Kohaku to follow.

The two ran down the sidewalk, darting in between buisness men as they headed in the direction of the middle school. Skidding to a stop at the front gates, Sango waved to her brother as he sprinted up the steps just as the bell rang.

Letting out a quick sigh, she clenched her back pack strap as she turned, walking smoothly toward the college a few blocks down.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Strange New Face**

Sango walked slowly up the winding road as a light blanket of snow began to fall around her. Hugging her sweater closer to her, she quickened her pace. Her backpack swung on her shoulder as her hair hung loosely in a braid down her back. She blinked slowly as the high gates of the college loomed in the distance. Checking her watch once more, she broke into a jog.

"Hey"! came her friend Kagome's voice as she passed through the gates.

Sango turned swiftly, smiling as her friend hurried toward her.

"Rushed morning"? Kagome said brightly as Sango nodded.

"You know how that goes".

"Yeah". Kagome muttered as the girls walked slowly up the stone path. "You should really think about finding something in town."

"I would but, what with rent being so high, nearly impossible to pay for my place already. I mean the checks come once a month for Kohaku but that only takes care of his school and medical. Everything else is on me".

"I know that". Kagome said with a nod as she clenched the strap of her purse. "I wish it were still fall break".

"Me too. I woke up late because I shut off my alarm for that whole week. Forgot to reset it". Sango said with a laugh.

The two girls walked up the steps into the building as other students passed them slowly. "It feels like someone died". Kagome muttered looking at her classmates faces.

"Didn't fun die not too long ago"? Sango said sarcastically as they entered the lecture hall.

"Yeah with Professor Kurano, it might as well have". Kagome said as they walked to their desks in the middle of the room.

Sitting slowly in their seats, Kagome smiled brightly as Inuyasha strolled up to them kissing her on the cheek.

Sango turned away staring off to the rows below them. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over a boy with dark spiky hair sitting beside the window.

He was very tall, with broad shoulders and a long back. His eyes were a dark blue and his lips a very approachable pink. He had high cheek bones that framed his face nicely. Her eyes trailed down the length of his arms to his hands, that were covered with black gloves.

"I wonder who that is". Kagome said over her shoulder looking down at the boy as well. "You think hes a new student"?

"AH who cares"? Inuyasha said gruffly as he folded his arms. "We ain't about to become friends with him. He's a freak, look he wears gloves".

"So"? Kagome said sharply as she whipped around to face him. "Plenty of people wear gloves, if you hadn't noticed its WINTER"!

"They don't wear them in class though"! Inuyasha said cockily as he smirked down at her.

"Oh whatever Inuyasha, that's why you don't have any friends".

Sango laughed as she shook her head. Looking down to the podium in front of the black board. Professor Kurano entered the room a few moments later, slamming the door and making the room fall eerily silent.

"Page twenty four"! he snapped coldly as he adjusted his glasses.

Sango let out a sigh as she pulled out her "History of Modern Day Religion" book, setting it out before her. Closing her eyes, she leaned her hand against her chin as she listened to Professor Kurano's shrill voice echo around her.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Frightening Encounter**

Sango drifted in and out of sleep as the class wore on. Blinking quickly, she jumped as Kagome's finger poked into her side. She looked up at her friend as Kagome nodded to the podium. Sango looked to the professor's podium as he spoke in his stoic voice.

"It is said in the Bible, that God and Satan made a wager for the souls of man kind. The guidelines are that they are not to interfere yet only influence. If there is ever an influence of something other worldly, it is a long standing war, or perhaps a cure for an infectious disease. Yet it is said, that at the time of Armageddon, the devil's son shall rise and take control of the world. A ludicrous idea-" Kurano's voice was cut off by the deafening bell that sounded, ensuring the end of class.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped from their chairs, quickly collecting their books as they hurried down the steps toward the door.

Sango moved sluggishly to grab her things, placing them into her backpack. As she threw her backpack over her shoulder, she maneuvered her way carefully through the chairs to the steps. She walked with her head down as she fell in and out of her thoughts. Her boots clicked softly on the wood as she descended toward the door. As her foot passed over the last step, the edge of her boot caught in a split in the wood, causing her to tumbled forward.

Throwing her hands out in front of her face, she expected to hit the ground but did not.

She looked up into the eyes of the strange dark haired boy as he stared down at her warmly. His hands clenched tightly to her arms, keeping her entire body parallel to the ground.

"Thank you". She whispered, her face painted with pink as he nodded.

"It's nothing". He whispered warmly as he smiled.

His face was far more handsome in the light of the doorway rather than his darkened spot in class. Sango became entranced by his eyes, something about his gaze.

"Thanks for catching me". She said quickly, prying her eyes away as he nodded.

"It was nothing. Be careful though." He whispered as he released her, gliding soundlessly toward the door.

Sango frowned as she watched the strange boy walk away. Clenching her hand nervously on the strap of her bag, she followed out the door a few moments later. She turned around the corner of the hall walking quickly in the direction of where she knew Kagome and Inuyasha would be. For a strange reason it felt as if someone were watching her, she quickened her pace.

After finding Kagome and Inuyasha in the courtyard. The group proceeded to lunch at a local diner off campus. As they sat outside the diner. Sango began to feel that ichy feeling of eyes on her back. Looking around slowly, she jumped as Kagome called her name.

"Don't you have class in a little bit"?

Sango snapped her head down, her eyes on the hands of her watch. "Oh dammit"! She said jumping to her feet as her friends smiled. "I'll talk to you guys later!" She said hurrying from the diner and back across the street.

As another long class dragged by, Sango felt herself growing steadily more tired.

She wasn't sleeping all to well at home. What with worrying about Kohaku and work and school, her mind rarely had time to rest. The bell rang loudly sounding the end of class. Sango jumped from her chair hurrying out into the hall as she checked her watch feverishly.

Kohaku would be getting out of class soon and she needed to meet him at his school.

She broke into a sprint as she passed through a side door, running out into the fields near the other buildings. She stopped abruptly as a low growling echoed from the shadows between a storage shed and the main building. Sango's eyes moved fearfully to a large black dog hiding beside the shed, it's yellow eyes wild with anger. Her lips trembled as she backed away slowly, her eyes on the dog's large fangs.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the dog crept slowly forward, it's large teeth bared as it hunched low to the ground.

"Do-don't". She stammered watching the beast quietly closing the space between them. "St-stay away"! She whispered as the dog lunged forward, quickly advancing on her as she turned to run.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 A Friend**

Sango covered her face with her hands as the dog's jaws clamped down on her ankle, dragging her forcefully to the ground. She fell sprawled on the dirt as the dogs fangs dug into her flesh.

She let out a scream as she twisted around, her fist slamming hard on the dog's snout. The beast still would not release as her face twisted with pain and she cried loudly.

A figure sped in front of her, his hands closed on the dog's upper and lower jaws. Prying the dog from her ankle, he shoved the beast backward as Sango gasped.

It was the boy from earlier, crouched before her, his hands on the dog's large jaws. Sango stared in awe as the boy threw the dog onto it's back, turning to her quickly. His eyes were dark and malicious, as he turned smoothly to face the dog. He glared cooly at the dog as it backed away hesitantly, it's lips still dripping with saliva. The boy remained firm until the dog backed away completely, sprinting in the opposite direction.

The air fell silent as the dog's footsteps faded away.

Sango watched the boy turn to her slowly, his eyes softening on her. He leaned forward as Sango trembled, her eyes on his .

"Are you alright"? He asked in a soft voice as Sango nodded hesitantly.

She jumped as his hand touched lightly to her shin, his eyes turning to her questioningly.

"May I"? He whispered staring deeply into her eyes.

Sango felt herself nodding without hesitation, watching the boy turn slowly away from her.

His fingers clenched on the zipper of her boot, drawing it slowly downward. His other hand touched to the edge of her sock, sliding it carefully down her shin. Sango's body began burning as his fingers brushed against her. She turned away, focusing intently on his ponytail rather than his glorious eyes.

She cringed as his finger touched to the outside of the wound.

"Sorry". He whispered quickly as he examined the bite mark silently. "It doesn't look too deep, but you might want to have it checked". He mumbled meeting her eyes slowly.

Sango nodded, placing her hands on the dirt as she struggled to rise. A soft cry escaped her lips as the wound contorted, sending every nerve into a frenzy.

The boy's hands moved carefully forward, his right hand resting on her ribs as his left clenched her wrist. He drew her arm over his shoulder, fluidly lifting himself and her to a standing position. Sango blushed as she leaned against his chest, surprisingly hard considering how thin he looked.

He shifted her carefully against him as he turned walking toward the edge of the building.

"My name is Miroku by the way. In case you were wondering what name to put on the thank you card". He said sarcastically as Sango smirked.

"My _hero.._I'am Sango". She said with a quick giggle as she balanced carefully on her toes.

They walked silently for a moment before Sango looked back up at him. "I thought dogs weren't allowed on campus, much less rabid ones".

"Yeah, I figure he was digging through the garbage. Probably a stray". He said as he led her around the building to the courtyard.

"Well this is a great first day back". She said with a huff as Miroku smiled.

"Yeah. You have quite a way with animals".

"Ugh don't remind me! I am completely a _cat_person". She said shaking her head as Miroku looked down at her.

A moment passed as they walked carefully up the stairs in the direction of the campus infirmary. Miroku pushed on the door forcefully causing the nurse inside to jump.

"She was bitten by a dog". He said briskly as the young girl nodded.

She nodded quickly pointing to a brown cot against the wall. "Sit her here, I'll take care of it".

Miroku carried Sango to the cot, setting her backward cautiously.

Sango smiled up at him as her hands folded on her lap. "Thanks". She said as Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, try not to get attacked by a bear when I'm gone ok"? Miroku said with a wink as Sango smirked.

"If I see a bear you're the first one I'll yell for". She said as Miroku turned away slowly gliding through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3 Redlight Love

**Sango's life has been a whirl wind, of sex, drugs and prostitution. Until a man strodes into her life. AU**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

She stood in the small room, her eyes on her hands as they folded and unfolded in front of her. Her fingers trembled anxiously as her heart thumped roughly against her ribcage, the steady beats echoing in her ears. Her eyes twittered open and closed, covered with thick layers of mascara and flash lashes, her lids caked with glitter.

Her tongue brushed against her lower lip, careful not to take away the pink glitter lip gloss on the surface.

She stared down at her torso, over the glittering beads of her bra shining in the bright light. The tassels of her bodice trembled with each breath she took, her stomach contracting with the movements of her body. She stared down to the small lace underwear over her defined hips, the fishnet stockings covering her pale legs, the four inch stilettos on her feet.

Her eyes trailed up the walls of the room around her, studying the white Victorian wallpaper. It was a small room barely more than three feet across, the ceiling just a few inches from the top of her head. She stared at the large window before her at the thick maroon curtain fluttering in the breeze. Music began to play far off, the loud techno beat rising from the speakers.

In one moment, her nerves melted away, the sweat on the back of her neck dried, her hands ceased their fidgeting. Her gaze hardened, the anxiousness she'd felt disappeared instantly. This was her moment, this is what she had done each night since she was sixteen, there was no place for nerves or doubt.

The curtain began to rise as the lights above her head darkened, filling the room with a sensuous red glow. Her eyes stared over the curious faces of the people walking by, her gaze dead to everything around her.

Slowly but steadily, she began to dance, her hips swayed, her long black hair floated through the air behind her. Her hands glided above her head as she spun, cheers of men passing muted by the thick glass.

Her body moved to the beat, her movements graceful and calculated, her routine excecuted perfectly. She lifted her leg into the air, her thigh muscles tightening as she leaned back against the wall, arching her back smoothly. As her foot touched back to the ground, her hands pawed the glass slowly, her eyes burning into the eyes of a large man on the opposite end of the glass. Her lips pursed as she breathed against the glass, her finger tracing a small heart in the steam.

She saw the man's eyes widen, his hands shooting into his pocket as she smirked. She drew away from the window, her breasts rising seductively as she glided away. Her hands ran down the length of her waist, her fingers trailing over her moist skin as the men outside the window gaped. She threw her head back as she slumped into a chair, her legs extending out as her hands moved through her hair.

She turned over her shoulder, watching several men hurrying toward the door parelle to her window. She smirked as she rose to her feet, her eyes gliding up to the glass as she danced once again.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

She walked slowly from the room, her eyes on the crimson carpet as she moved silently down the hallway. In the rooms around her, she heard deep moans of hungry men as they ravished in thier purchased ladies of the night. The sounds were sickening to many, though she was almost completely numb to it after all these years.

She had worked in this brothel since the day she turned sixteen; her family, having been suffering through poverty at the time, decided a life in the city would be better for her than enduring the famine that plagued her village. How wrong they were. Since being sent to the city, she had experienced many things. In the first few months, she had been exposed to drugs of all kinds, criminal activities, beatings and rapes, all the things that lurked in the seedy underbelly of the city. It was only after overdosing twice, that she had stumbled upon life as a prostitute in the brothel. While wandering the streets one night after a drug enduced stint in the hostpital, she saw the women in the windows.

They were all so beautiful, their bodies so shapely and womanly, a enormous difference from the frail drug addict she was. The women were sirens of the streets, seducing men from behind the glass, beckoning them into the halls of the brothel to spend thousands of dollars in a single night. They were glamourous and seductive, their movements smooth and precise. She stared at them in awe, her heart longing to be like them.

She wanted to be away from the cold streets, she wanted the embrace of a man in the rooms of the brothel, she wanted that life. She stumbled into the double doors, quickly finding the Madame of the house and begged her for a job. The woman was unwilling at first, but after examining her carefully, she saw the potential she had. It was after that, the young girl pludged deep into the world of prostitution that she once believed to be so glamourous.

The girl was shaken from her throughts as the voice of Madame Kikyo called out to her. "Sango"! She said in her smooth voice as shel looked up slowly.

"Yes"? Sango said softly, her brown eyes matching Kikyo's as they stared at each other down the length of the hall.

"What have you made tonight"? Kikyo said coldly as Sango unfurled a stack full of money in her hand.

Gliding slowly toward the older woman, Sango placed her night's earnings in her extended palm, her eyes faced away. Kikyo turned the bills over in her fingertips, taking a small fraction and placing it in Sango's hand. "Very well". She said as she floated away, her long hair flowing down her back.

Sango stared at the bills in her hand for a moment before quickly concealing them in her bra. Hurrying down the hallway, she joined several of the other girls as they sat in the foyer of the house.

The brothel was an enourmous mansion on the far side of the city; it stood three stories high with large pillars and a tile roof and many high windows. There were many rooms in the house, some specifically for buisness, some for the girls whom lived there. Sango shared a room with Koharu, a young girl whom lived a similar childhood to her. The two girls became fast friends as Koharu was younger than Sango, and the elder girl felt a need to protect her.

Though by all appearances, the brothel would seem like a fairy tale castle, though it was quite the opposite. Madame Kikyo was a strick manager whom demanded over sixty percent of each girl's earnings. She ruled over them with cold indifference, yet provided them with shelter and food, which was what many of the girls lacked. She was the most famous brothel madames in all of Asia, and her girls: "The Flirty Fifty" were the jewels of Japan. Everyone from drug dealers to prime ministers came through the double doors to see them, and they were not at all disappointed.

Sango had been in this world for over three years, and she was well aware of the lusty needs of men whom came to her. She satisfied them just the same, but she never felt as if she were truly happy herself. She dreamed of something more than this, but after years of being told she was not worthy of it, her dreams were just that, dreams.

She sat alone in her room, the soft breaths of Koharu echoing in the bed opposite of her. She stared through the long glass windows, her eyes moving over the grey sunlight climbing over the clouds. Laying backward in the bed, she undid the buckle of her heels dropping them to the floor as her eyes turned to the ceiling. Letting a long sigh escape her lips, she fell into a restless sleep, her body melding with the bed as her eyes fell heavily shut.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Sango returned to her booth the next night, the usual routine changed to one she'd just come up with in her sleep. As she danced beneath the crimson lights, her hair hung in front of her eyes causing her to look as if she had no eyes. Her eye lashes flickered beneath her bangs as she twirled around. Men stood outside her window, their jaws slack as they watched her danced.

She leaned smoothly against the glass, her finger curling backward as she beckoned them near. One of the men stepped forward, his eyes so transfixed by her he hadn't seen the edge of the curb. His dark eyes danced quickly up and down her frame as she kneeled in the chair staring at him seductively. She was so used to the look he had on his face she barely noticed it.

As she leaned forward, touching her lips to the tips of her fingers blowing him a kiss, her eyes trailed a few feet away.

Smiling back at the man, she glided to a standing position as she spun on her heels, creating the illusion that she was a fairy of sorts. Running her fingers through the length of her hair, she smirked over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door to the cries of the disappointed men.

Miroku walked silently through the crowd, his eyes dancing around curiously at the strange new city. Clenching the straps of his backpack tightly, his eyes moved over the high glass windows of the skyscrapers. The moon above was a speck compared to the glittering lights of the street signs, bar signs and billboards. His mouth hung agape as he stumbled into a side street, his eyes moving over the window with women inside dancing behind the glass.

He strode a few feet down the sidewalk, smirking as the women winked as whistled, each attempting to get his attention. He walked through the courtyard of a large mansion, his eyes moving over the many windows with the women dancing inside. One in particular caught his eye.

He glided toward the crowd that was gathered around one long window. Inside was a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and bright brown eyes. Miroku stopped as he watched the girl, his lips quivering at her striking appearance.

She wore a tight black and pink corset with black lace underwear and tall stilleteos. She danced smoothly behind the glass, her eyes moving across the crowd slowly as her hair fell over her shoulder and across her breasts. She glanced out in his direction, the moment passing quickly as she looked back at one of the men drawing him toward the glass with her finger.

Miroku watched her dance before him for a moment before turning and disappearing behind a door.

For a few minutes he stood in silence as the men dispursed around him. Taking a long breath, he turned slowly, walking back down the sidewalk to the main street.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

The next night, Miroku found himself wandering down those strange side streets that he'd traveled the night before. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, as a man of the cloth, he was not accustomed to traveling the redlight districts of Japan. Though something here called to him, perhaps it was that woman.

She was so beautiful, her eyes so captivating, he could not bring himself to stay away.

He finally came upon what he was looking for, finding the crowd of men in front of the window quickly. He slowed his pace as he neared, his heart thumping as he watched the girl dance.

Her eyes turned in his direction for a moment before flashing back down as her hands trailed slowly down the length of her thighs. She turned her head slowly, her hair falling over her shoulder as she spun.

Miroku walked down the length of windows, his palms beginning to sweat immensely as he neared the double doors. Taking a quick breath, he placed his hand on the knob, turning it slowly as he pushed the door back. The sharp smell of alchohol and perfume attacked his senses as he entered the large foyer of the brothel. Many women lay sprawled on couches or on the laps of their suitors, their heavily done up eyes turning to watch him curiously.

Miroku was not sure why it was he was coming into the brothel, but something inside him compelled him to find the mistress of the house.

After wandering down several hallways, he came upon the woman named Mistress Kikyo.

Her brown eyes turned to him slowly as a coy, playful smile appeared on her lips. She glided toward him, her hair hanging over her breasts as the sleeves of her coat furled. "Hello there". She whispered smoothly as Miroku gulped deeply.

"I - I needed to ask you something-" Miroku stammered, a trickle of sweat making it's way down the back of his neck.

"Whom do you wish to have"? Kikyo said as she read his eyes, his transparent intentions lining his features.

"Uh.. erm.. eh.. No one."

Kikyo's brows raised as she watched Miroku begin to fidget with his hands. "Are you sure"? She whispered motioning several girls forward as Miroku shook his head.

"T-that girl"! He blurted out as the girls glided around him. "The one that all the men gaze at, who is she?"

Kikyo smirked as she raised her hand, twirling her hair around her index finger. "You mean Sango"? She said in a sing songy voice. Letting a low laugh escape her red lips, she shook her head. "You wouldn't be interested in her."

"But I am"! Miroku said hurriedly as Kikyo stepped to the side of him.

Looking over her shoulder, she shook her head. "No you wouldn't and even if you are you can never afford her".

"What do you mean"?

Kikyo turned around gently placing her hands on his chest as she met his eyes. "Sango is one of my finest, her fee is steep, far too much for any common man. That is why the men gaze at her outside the window. Because they can not have her behind the glass".

Miroku frowned, his brows furrowing as he watched Kikyo disappear down the hall. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned quickly in the opposite direction, to the foyer.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Sango climbed down off the podium, the light above her flicking off as the curtains fell shut. Gliding toward the door, she ruffled her hair with her hand as her eyes climbed the walls of the hall. Her heels clicked as she walked, her hand closing on the door of her room as Koharu looked up at her.

"Hey". The younger girl said brightly as Sango slumped into the room, her eyes heavy with fatigue.

Collapsing on the bed, Sango let out a soft grunt as a response. Lifting herself gingerly to her knees, she shook her head as she floated to the bathroom.

"So guess what I heard"? Koharu said staring at Sango's back as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"What's that"? Sango muttered as she dabbed the cotton ball with the makeup remover before touching it to her eyes.

Koharu stretched her legs out in front of her, her toes curling and unfurling as she smiled. "A cute guy was looking for you tonight". She said brightly as Sango stared back at her silently.

"And?" She said irritably as she turned back to the mirror. "Men come through here all the time, what would make this one different"?

"Lady Kikyo said he didn't seem like he wanted sex". Koharu said cracking her fingers as she shook her head. "I don't know why he'd come here then".

"Exactly". Sango said as she tossed the cotton ball into the pink trash can on the floor. "Men always want the same thing, don't let them make you think otherwise". Sango said waving her finger as she moved toward her bed.

Koharu nodded as she looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno.." She whispered, her voice trailing off. "He was awfully cute though, in a very innocent corruptible way".

Sango nodded as she laid down on her stomach, her arms wrapped around her pillow. "Well it matters not who comes for me, it's not like I have a choice in the matter". She said halfheartedly as she slumped into the pillow.

"Yeah". Koharu said softly as she rolled over, her hands folded under her head as she fell asleep.

Sango awoke later in the afternoon as she often did, but this time, she did not linger in the house like usual. She took her coat and book and decided to venture out into the streets she rarely visited. Walking out into the main square of town, she kept her eyes on the ground as curious passerby watched her. Gliding up to the door of the coffee shop, she pulled the door back listening to the jingle of the overhead bell.

She closed her eyes as her nostrils flared taking in the smell of freshly ground beans and pastries. Walking smoothly to the counter, she stared up into the teenage boy's eyes as she smirked. "Caramel cappacino". She said sensuously as the boy's face brightened, his head bobbing up and down as he rushed to make her drink. She turned slowly away, her eyes moving over the walls at the different paintings and wall fixtures.

"He-here you go". The boy stammered as Sango turned around, placing a fist full of coins and a few dollars on the counter. "Keep the change".

She moved carefully through the thick arm chairs and round tables to a small table at the far end of the shop. As she slid into the chair, she caught a glimpse of a man staring at her from a few chairs down. Thinking nothing of it, she pulled her book from her bag, setting it on her lap as she began to read to herself.

An hour passed as she sat alone in the coffee shop, finding it odd that no one talked to her. Usually she would at least have one man come up to her trying to covort her into doing some kind of sexual act. To which she'd politely reply no and dash away. But today was different, and she enjoyed the silence. After a few more hours, she shut her book, rising carefully from the chair clenching her coffee in hand.

Suddenly she hit something firm, the foam cup tumbled from her hand as she let out a squeal.

"I'm sorry", Came a kind yet deep voice as her eyes moved up to meet the obstacle.

She sucked in a quick breath as she met a pair of kind, dark eyes of a dark haired man in front of her.

"I-It was nothing". She stammered, her face brightening as his hand closed around hers. Feeling slightly hesitant that the man was holding her hand, she stiffened.

His eyes did not waver as he stared down at her, the vein in his neck pulsing as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please let me get you another". He said smoothly as she shook her head.

"No no.. It's alright, it was cold anyway".

"Even more of a reason for me to buy you another".

"It's okay". She said, her face growing warm as she stepped to the side.

"Then next time." He said as she looked sideways at him. "Miroku," He said with a smile as he extended his hand.

Sango smiled politely as she took his hand smoothly. "Sango". Stepping slowly away, she turned her head as his voice called out to her.

"Look for me next time".

"I will". She said sarcastically as she stepped to the door, opening it sharply as the bell jingled loudly.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Sorry its taken a while to update, I know i've been slacking on my writing, but hopefully this may make up for it. idk kinda in a little writer's funk. :) but enjoy anyway**

That night, Miroku waited outside of the brothel, questioning just why he was here another night. With his hands in his pockets, he watched Sango's booth, his heart quickening slightly. He let out a long sigh as he raised his hand, checking the watch on his wrist. It was nearly four in the morning, surely his body would not be able to endure these long nights much longer. He froze as the light flickered in her window, the crowd letting out a collective sigh of disapproval as she disappeared from the glass.

Miroku waited a few more minutes, finally seeing Sango appear at the double doors of the brothel. Quickly running to greet her, he fell into step behind her as she crossed the street. He reached out smoothly as he spoke above the roar of traffic. "Sango!" He called as her head snapped back, her eyes flashing up at him.

"Hey".. She said after a moment of hesitation.

"So am I gonna be able to buy you that coffee?"

Sango stopped beside the street lamp, her face illuminated by the faint yellow glow. "What"?

"Remember? Today at the cafe". Miroku said, his hands sliding into his pockets as he smiled.

Sango puased, her eyes dancing over his face as she folded her arms. "I dunno."

"Come on, it's a cup of coffee". Miroku prodded, his eyes glittering.

After a moment of consideration, Sango nodded, a weak smile appearing on her lips. "Alright". She watched Miroku's face brighten, his dark eyes glittering. The two walked silently down the street, Miroku stealing glances at Sango as she remained aloof. She turned her head up slowly meeting his gaze as the tip of her boot caught in a crack in the sidewalk. Throwing her hands in front of her face, she expected to hit the ground but did not. As she looked up into the eyes of the man with his arms tucked under her stomach, something burst inside, causing her face to brighten and her heart quicken.


End file.
